


An Acquired Taste

by RosieRoe



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRoe/pseuds/RosieRoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie had his suspisions</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> What I think would be a pretty funny season 3 opener.

Alfie strode down the hall, probably thinking about Ms. Gulliver, pep in his step, or probably arrogance. The days seemed brighter through the English fog and rain, he has everything he could’ve ever wanted, a beautiful girlfriend, and Grayson hasn't wedgied him since before the play. Alfie strides up to the door of the broom closet to grab some cleaning supplies to help Ms. Gulliver clean up the broken beakers on the floor. Or watch her clean them up.

Suddenly the door pops open and a disheveled figure slinks out, grinning.

“Stephen?” Alfie blurts out, a surprised and confused look crossing his face.

“Sir?” Stephen says, looking horrified and quite unkempt. He darts back, hitting the wall next to the door. Alfie notices his shirt is untucked and his tie was undone. Stephen frantically scanned up and down the hallway, seemingly looking for an escape.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Alfie asks his voice high and squeaky, desperate to get away from this situation, if this continued he’d need to show his class that STI video that they had in the library.

“Yes I should be, good call sir” Stephen nodded before darting down the hall while tucking his shirt back in. Suspicious, thought Alfie, but as Stephen turned the corner his thoughts returned to Ms. Gulliver.

Suddenly a second figure slid out the door, looking even more disheveled and happy than Stephen. Alfie shrieked and hopped back at the sight of Grayson, him grinning usually entailed Alfie losing his lunch money.

Grayson stared, looking fearful, as Alfie stared at him, his mouth opening and closing, little noise coming out.

“You saw nothing” Grayson snarled, before stalking down the hall. Alfie stared after him knowing he was going to need to play that video now.


End file.
